High-pressure fuel rails are used in conjunction with certain internal combustion engine designs, for example, diesel engines. Excessive pressure in these fuel rails can lead to problems with some of the components of a diesel engine. A fuel pressure relief valve is provided to relieve fuel pressure in a fuel rail that is above a predetermined level. Because of certain conditions associated with various engine components, fuel pressure relief valves can be subject to conditions that cause leakage into the pressure relief valve. For example, a plunger of the fuel pressure relief valve may move axially or laterally or can be subject to pressure pulsations that cause leakage into the pressure relief valve. Any leakage into the pressure relief valve is able to undesirably open the pressure relief valve. Such opening events may be frequent, leading to an undesired reduction in the fuel rail pressure and leading to wear of the pressure relief valve. The wear on the pressure relief valve can lead to improper performance and early failure of the relief valve. If the leakage that causes the pressure relief valve could be could be reduced or eliminated, pressure in the fuel rail would be maintained and the life of the pressure relief valve would be extended and performance throughout the life of the pressure relief valve may be improved.